


Purple-haired Cuties (Muse Babies)

by pyrocookiewolffox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ayase Yuki, F/F, Mentions of Yudeki, Muse Babies, Natsuki - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocookiewolffox/pseuds/pyrocookiewolffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After shopping, she wanted to buy something for her crush. Of course, being the brother that he was, he was going to help her. Sibling bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple-haired Cuties (Muse Babies)

**Author's Note:**

> (You know the drill by now; A/N from tumblr version) Here’s another one! I told you I’m making another one, hah! This time it’s with the two purple-haired cuties. Ahhh! I actually adore these two, but that’s just me.  
> Yuuki belongs to skiretehfox  
> Natsuki belongs to birbyonce  
> (And this should be the last from Tumblr. Next one should be written to fit this site hehe.)

“I don’t see the point in them suddenly being interested in this,” the older boy muttered, staring at the plastic bags that he was currently holding in both arms. Yuki let out a small laugh at that, smiling up at the boy.

“It’s best to sedate them with the things they like, right,” she asked, blue eyes glowing with a tint of amusement.

Natsuki sighed and he nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips as he looked over at his younger sister. “Sounds like something mom would say,” he said.

“Because she did say that.”

“Eh? Really?”

“Mhm. Before we left.”

“Ah.” He turned his gaze to look in front of him, eyes narrowed as he tried to remember his mom’s words. After a few moments, realization appeared on his features as, yes, mom did say that. He sighed again. “I should’ve guessed. I must have been reading the list and not paying attention to some of her words.”

The purple-haired girl let out another round of giggles at that. The two siblings continued on their trek back home, chatting occasionally. It was when they were passing by a store that Yuki halted, making Natsuki halt, as well. He turned to the younger girl, puzzled, before seeing that the store had gained her attention. He turned, looking at it for a few moments, before turning back to his sister.

“Something wrong,” he asked, walking closer to her.

She started, as though waking up from a dream, and turned to Natsuki, blinking up at him. Her cheeks were flushed and he was suspecting she was coming down with something, however, if that was the case, she would have said something earlier. “It’s, uhm,” she began, glancing at the ground, before looking back at the store. “I want to get something for someone.”

“Oh? Who?” he asked, intrigued.

“Uhm… H-Hide-chan…” Her cheeks flushed even darker.

“Hideki-san? Why would—oh.” The pieces clicked together in his head and he blinked down at her, watching her fidget and glance between him and the store. A small sigh escaped him, though he raised a hand and placed it on the girl’s head, giving her a small grin. “Well, let’s see what we can find, then.”

Yuki stared up at him, before smiling and nodding. “Thanks, Onii-chan.”

* * *

The two had spent the majority of their time looking through clothes that might fit the light, blue-haired girl. Natsuki would have picked the first thing that he saw that would look good on the girl, however, it seemed Yuki was looking for something specific. He wasn’t sure what it was, but whenever he pointed out something that might look good on Hideki, she would stare at it, and then shake her head, sighing in disappointment. She said the suggestions were good, but they didn’t seem to..spark. He didn’t know what that meant, but he guessed it meant it didn’t peak her interest.

Glancing at his watch, he blinked at the time. They had spent almost forty minutes in the store already. They should have been back twenty minutes ago. Papa was definitely not going to be happy about this. Sighing, he turned to his sister, mouth open to get her attention, before he closed it and stared in interest.

Yuki was holding up a plaid shirt in front of her and, no doubt, she had gotten that from the men’s section. It was gray plaid shirt with long sleeves and a collar and, if she put it on, it would probably fit her. Except her hands would be covered by the sleeves a bit. The way she stared at the mirror intently for a few moments, before smiling told him all he needed to know. Before she turned her head to him, mouth open to talk with him excitedly, he had already walked up to her and took the shirt in his free hand, having moved the other plastic bag full of groceries into the other hand.

“Onii-chan,” she asked and he turned to her, giving her a smile.

“I’ll pay for it,” he said.

“Ah! You don’t have to, Onii-chan, I can—”

“No. I’m doing it. Think of it as a team effort. You find it and I pay for it. I promise, the next time we’re out, I’ll find something I like and I’ll let you pay, would that be good for you?”

She stared up at her, blinking, before she sighed and nodded her head. “Alright, but you promise.”

He smiled. “I promise.”

* * *

“Ah. It’s evening,” she said as they walked out of the store, her holding the newly acquired gift for Hideki in her hand. She tightened her grip on the back as she turned to her brother.

“I think papa is going to be really mad at us for staying out this late,” she said.

Natsuki sighed and nodded, before turning to her and smiling. “Well let’s head back then,” he said. “Ah. Do you want to ride on my shoulders?”

“Are you sure? I mean… You’re holding the—”

“It’s fine. I need the extra weight to exercise.”

She pouted at him. “Was that an insult.”

“No.”

“…Fine.”

“Besides, it’s better that you don’t get hurt, right?”

“I’m not that fragile.”

“I know. But you know how papa is.”

Yuki thought for a few moments as she settled on her brother’s shoulders, keeping her hands on his head. His hands grasp at her legs as he began walking. “Papa is overprotective,” she agreed, smiling, “but that’s because she loves us.”

Natsuki chuckled. “Yes. She does.”

“Hopefully Onee-chan and Nee-chan haven’t argued while we were out.”

“And there goes my good mood.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Onii-chan.”


End file.
